


In Another Life

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Lavellan find a moment together after the birth of their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "Exhausted Parents' Kiss."

The room was blissfully silent as opposed to a mere hour earlier when screams and shouts had echoed across the stone and drawn the attention of anyone within a stone’s throw range. It was scarcely even midday, but somehow, Solas felt weary, though not weary enough to close his eyes and slumber, even if the Fade would await him whenever he chose to do so.

A soft cooing from the wriggling bundle in his arms softened his smile, and he could little resist bending down and lightly kissing the babe’s forehead once more; he still marveled at the fact that the child was  _his:_ he was a father, and for once in years beyond counting, he felt no fear. There was only the instinct to protect and defend, to love and nurture, and such soft feelings had overwhelmed him to the point of tears more than once that day.

Lavellan groaned a quiet sound at his side, and he briefly turned to her, smile fond and affectionate. “How are you feeling?” He could see the exhaustion in her eyes even after sleeping, though she shook her head, arms wordlessly reaching for the child. Solas twisted around where he sat until he was nestled closely at her side, and though he did not care to let go of the baby, he couldn’t deny her.

His arm slipped around Lavellan’s waist then, her shoulder pressed gently against his chest, and he rested his chin there if only so he could watch mother and child interact so sweetly - and not merely a mother and child. This was his  _family_ : a woman he loved more than his own existence, and a baby he would be able to hold and love, to teach and share his experiences with - no words could ever adequately describe the elation that spread throughout his chest at the realization, though it was one he’d made several times over the course of the past hour.

"Solas?" Her voice, as ever, garnered his attention; her expression was concerned, and she shifted the baby until she had a free hand to his cheek. "Are you all right?"

Her question made him chuckle; instead of answering, however, he leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. It was slow, languid even, and Lavellan fell into it with as much passion and zeal as she was able at the moment; the baby gurgled rather loudly then, and the pair broke away to turn and look. “I have never been better, vhenan,” Solas finally murmured against the side of her head, his lips pressing one more kiss there before he turned his attention back to the babe.


End file.
